


The One

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Prompt: Tell me I'm the only one





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> люблю - Love in Russian, sorry for my poor translating skills if it’s wrong

She hadn’t talked to me in months. Missions collided, everyone else needing her attention. I get it, she was the most badass assassin I had seen. She was confident, intimidating, powerful. But I couldn’t help to think back on everything. 

The way she held my hand with our fingers intertwined. The way she looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms. Her laugh, god, her laugh. And everything had stopped. She wouldn’t sit with me, she never spent the weekends at our hidden apartment. I had fallen for her, but I wasn’t the only one she wanted. 

I saw her leaving the training grounds of the compound, Steve and Bucky laughing with her. It took everything in me to sprint over there. To figure out what to say. 

“Tell me I’m the only one,” I screamed at her back, tears forming in my eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Y/n?” Steve said, quickly reaching out before I pushed him away. 

“Tell me I’m the only one.” I whispered, sobbing, wrapping my arms around myself, unable to look at anything but her. Nat’s soft hands reached up, tucking the strands of hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. She gave a look to the boys and they understood, walking on to their destination. 

“люблю, what are you talking about?” Her voice was soft, and I curled into her hands missing her touch. 

“Am I the only one who needs you? Who craves your presence?” My heart hammered in my chest at her silence. I was right, she didn’t feel the same. I had to let go. Taking a step back I nodded my head and turned back to the commons silently. 

“You are the only one I dream about. The only one I fear losing on missions.” I stopped walking. “You are the only one whose smile turns my day around and whose laugh is intoxicating.” I felt her hand on my shoulder and turned to look at her, a grin breaking through my features. “You’re the only one I didn’t want to lose, but I didn’t want to force you either.” Reaching up, her thumb wipes away the tears, happy or sad I didn’t know anymore. 

“So to answer your question, yes, you’re the only one I want to be with.”

I chuckled lightly, my heart swelling as I looked into her eyes, the same ones I couldn’t get out of my head. Our lips met, soft and slow with no need to rush, we only had forever to savor each moment.


End file.
